This invention generally relates to a combination video game controller and exercise machine. More specifically, the invention relates to a video game controller that provides resistance training and simulated movement.
Modern exercise equipment generally falls into two categories, machines focused on improving a user's cardiovascular fitness and machines focused on increasing strength. Some of the cardiovascular systems have included simple games. The games, however have been limited to the display of a virtual ‘rabbit’ that helps the user maintain their desired pace.
Game controllers have traditionally been handheld devices designed to be actuated using small movements of the user's thumbs and fingers. More modern designs, such as the Wii by Nintendo, allow the user to make large body movements that correspond to the action in the game. In both designs, however, there is little resistance behind these movements, and therefore, little exercise occurs.